Scattered Dandelion Seeds
by echoheart0324
Summary: KHUX Alternate Timeline: Five years after the Keyblade War had transpired, Ephemera, Skuld, and Ven have decided to dedicate their lives to the Dandelions and their safety to protect the light. However, similar to the Foretellers, suspicion grows into their bonds of strong friendship and darkness will prevail once more. (Credit to Everglow for the picture)
1. Chapter 1-Dandelions

**Hey guys! I know I should be writing my other stories right now, but I've been dying to write this. I have absolutely no idea what the heck I'm doing here right now, but here I am. Anyways, I don't know where this story will be heading, so stick with me here, all I know is that this will be an AU about Ven, my favorite adorable cinnamon roll.**

 **Actually...scratch that, I think I'll stick with something nice and fresh...**

 **Oh I know! I'll write an AU about Ephemera (not Ephemer, because the name change sucks), Ven, and Skuld!**

 **Let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did...I would probably make Ven the main character, and SoRiku a real thing.**

 _()()()()()()()()()_

 _The world was pure darkness._

 _But I was born into a radiant world enveloped in a brilliant light._

 _From within that light, my master gazed upon me and smiled._

 _Before he disappeared, the one who made me, he bestowed names on his six apprentices, and passed down the Book of Prophecies to five who became known as the Foretellers._

 _The five read the manuscript and were shocked by the final entry._

 _"The fated land will be the battleground for a great war. Light will see defeat and expire, while darkness prevails evermore."_

 _They decided to draw on the powers of the book to prevent that from happening._

 _They harness unimaginable forces from the future to protect light and keep the world safe from the inevitable darkness._

 _You should know that they share the same goal, but they don't follow the same path._

 _Don't lose sight of yours, okay?_

 _()()()()()()()()()_

"Ephemera!" called out Skuld, waving her left hand at him wildly, her long black hair reaching halfway to her back, and her brown eyes shimmering in the light of day.

Ephemera whipped around and smiled warmly, his silver curly hair bouncing up and down with the gentle breeze coming by. His bluish green eyes twinkled in delight, as Skuld kept calling out to him, beads of fresh sweat trickling down his tanned forehead. Today was the fifth year of peace and balance of the Dandelions, after the great war had transpired.

"Morning Skuld!" he yelled to her, his cheeks flushed from the heat, not from Skuld.

His eyes widened, however, when he noticed that Skuld wasn't wearing her usual attire. Today, she was wearing a short puffy lavender dress, with light pink wild flower patterns embroidered all over it, and a light purple scarf, similar to Ephemera's. Her usual hot pink earrings were also switched out to match her outfit, which were now lavender stars. Her lips also seemed to be a brighter red and her cheeks smoother.

"You checking Skuld out there, Eph?" snickered a friendly voice right next to Ephemera, gently shoving him, making Ephemera's cheeks go bright pink.

His eyes converted over to a small blonde, his dark ocean blue eyes twinkling with life and mischief, and his hair seeming all over the place. He also wore a short jacket that represented both black and white, like yin and yang.

Ephemera glared at the boy and sighed, "No, I'm not. How many times do I have to tell you, I don't have a crush on Skuld."

The boy snickered at his reaction and stuck out his tongue, "You sure? You always seem to be checking her out when I look over to your direction. Plus, I'm pretty sure that Skuld likes you, seeing how she tried to grab your attention first in that girly outfit of hers."

"Shut the fuck up, Ven," he muttered and slapped Ven's fairly pale cheek, earning a sulky expression from the blonde.

 _()()()()()()()()()_

Skuld plopped down onto the freshly trimmed mint green grass, next to the glum silver-haired boy she had known for years.

Ephemera looked over to her for a second, but covered his face by burying it into his knees and letting his arms wrap around himself.

"Something wrong, Ephemera?" she asked softly, raising her eyebrow slightly, but she didn't get back a response.

She took a small deep breath and put her hand on the boy's head gingerly then leaned in, seeing the small minor details she loved about him.

"Go away. I don't need any fucking company right now," he muttered under his breath, feeling his cheeks go hot for some strange reason.

She frowned and looked up at the bright blue sky, "Ephemera, I know something's bothering you. You don't cuss unless you're mad. Don't deny it."

A gentle breeze came by and settled a thick foggy silence between the two, ending their short exchange.

 _()()()()()()()()()_

"What!" yelled Ven, jumping to his feet in shock and surprise, as Ephemera could only sigh in annoyance.

Skuld both gave them a death glare to shut up, as she looked back at the speaker with respect.

The speaker gave the two boys a death glare as she continued with her speech, "Anyways, as I was saying, since it has been five long years since the war, I feel as if we should move on and explore the unknown, like dandelions, instead of being trapped in one area like-"

Ven slammed his fist on the table, "If we were to move out of this area, we'll probably face much more dangers there than here! And did you ever think of the fact that us, as a whole, sacrificed a lot to settle here!"

"Ventus, that's enough," snapped Skuld and got out of her seat then looked over to the speaker. "I'm dearly sorry for his actions. Please forgive him..."

Ephemera looked over to Ven, his usual sparkling blue eyes narrowed and cold. His fists were clenched and it seemed as if he was going to say something else, but decided against it.

"Fine, I'll be taking my leave. Good day to you all," he coldly stated and walked out of the room.

The atmosphere of the room suddenly became slightly more tense, as Skuld stared at the speaker once more.

"We'll consider it, right Ephemera?" she asked, looking back at Ephemera, but he was clenching his fists, sensing that something terrible was going to transpire.

 _()()()()()()()()()_

 ***sits down***

 **That took a while...**

 **Anyways, I'm pretty sure that this fanfiction won't last long, seeing how my other fanfictions didn't last very long...*goes to look how they're doing, but see's that it's deserted and dusty***

 **If you guys noticed though, the cinnamon rolls are acting like the Foretellers...oh boy...**


	2. Chapter 2-Fate

**Woo! I'm back, even though I should be updating other stuff and writing that Venmera story...**

 _ **Italics mean a flashback or a thought.  
**_

 **Anyways, onward!**

 _()()()()()()()()()_

Ven closed his eyes and felt the gentle breeze come by, feeling refreshed and isolated from the cruel world and the stress of being a Union leader.

"I won't fail..." he whispered under his breath, as he opened his eyes slightly to see several dandelions flying in the wind.

However, one of the dandelions got stuck on a small thin branch, while the others drifted far away, not even caring to look back.

 _()()()()()()()()()_

 _"Don't ever lose sight of your true goal. Do you understand?" a tall black-hooded figure asked, towering over the ten year old blonde._

 _"But, Master-" he started, but was automatically cut off by a loud noise outside of the room, making the room vibrate slightly._

 _The loud noise repeated itself several times, echoing throughout the room, sounding ancient and wise, as the room kept on vibrating to the core._

 _After the vibrating and the loud sound stopped, the Master of the Masters looked at him, "Look, Ven, was it? I understand your goal there is a lot to take in, but either way, you should accept your fate and go. Don't even look back!"_

 _Ven sighed, but knew there was no escape from fate and looked at the book the Master had given him.  
_

 _"That book will also help guide you. Follow it and there will be no consequences. Destroy your fated path and there is a chance that the whole world will fall into ruin," he stated with a deadly quiet serious tone as he pointed to the book._

 _He felt his hands shaking slightly and quickly responded, "Yes, sir."_

 _"Good boy," he said, his tone of voice suddenly lightening up, as he placed his hand on the ten year old's head._

 _()()()()()()()()()_

"Skuld, this isn't such a good idea. I agree with Ven's statement. We should just say here until we're all certain we should open our eyes and explore," he sighed, as he looked at his hands.

Skuld raised her eyebrow and looked back at the speaker, but she didn't look like she was going to step down.

"Please consider it," smiled the speaker warmly to Skuld, but shot Ephemera a cold death glare, as she walked out of the room.

The door closed loudly behind her, letting an awkward silence settle in, as the two once close friends avoided eye contact.

Light started to stream onto the table from the upper stained glass window, showing the reflection of five silhouettes looking up to a heart-shaped moon, with small miniature Keyblades sticking out of the ground.

Ephemera's eyes wandered up to Skuld and saw her frown at the stained glass window.

"Do you think...the the Foretellers made the right decision choosing us as Union Leaders?" she asked quietly, her eyes locked on the window.

"Of course! I'm sure they're proud of us," Ephemera smiled slightly, as he got out of his chair.

"What if...we're making the wrong decisions. Would they still be proud of our sins?" she asked, looking into his bluish green eyes.

Ephemera wrapped his arms around Skuld tightly and whispered into her ear, "They'll understand. Just...listen to that big heart of yours. Don't forget that promise we made..."

 _()()()()()()()()()_

 _"Ephemera..." started Master Ava, as she stepped over to Ephemera, her mask in her hand and hair flying wildly._

 _"Master Ava..." breathed out Ephemera, walking over to the older Foreteller._

 _Her blue eyes glimmered in the light as she smiled, "Ephemera...there was a reason I sent you out first. Not because you found out our world's secret first, but something bigger."_

 _He nodded, his silver hair bouncing in the soft wind._

 _She smiled softly, as she gingerly grabbed a dandelion near her feet and held it close to her chest._

 _"You were chosen by fate itself...to lead the Dandelions to a brighter future, than the grim one we must face at the moment," she whispered, as she blew the dandelion's top, letting the seeds scatter._

 _Ephemera looked up to see that the sky was full of the small seeds. The seeds gathered made the sky look a soft milky white._

 _"Your special job is to help protect the light when no one else will. I know it may not sound...important as it should, but it's very important. It's like...the stem of a flower. Nobody may really care about it, but it helps the plant stand and connects everything together," explained Ava, staring at Ephemera, but started to glow softly._

 _"But Master Ava...isn't there anything we can do to spare you from the grim end?" he asked, running towards her, as she started stepping back and slowly fading away into nothing._

 _She shook her head and stopped in her tracks._

 _"Fate chose me to disappear...so let your future be a bright one...Master Ephemera," she smiled for the final time, as a tear went down her cheek and disappeared into nothing._

 _()()()()()()()()()_

"Ven!" Ephemera yelled out, as he went on the rooftop of the highest building, where the three would usually hang out after long days of works.

He heard a slight noise from the other side of the roof and went over to investigate.

His aqua green eyes landed on the smaller blonde, who seemed to have given up on hiding, but his usual dark blue shining eyes were replaced with a colder shade.

"What do you want?" he snapped.

"Ven, Skuld and I were worried about you. You can't just leave us and wander off. We're all in this together, so no dropping out," Ephemera sighed and put his arm around Ven, hoping that he would cheer up.

However, Ven reacted just the opposite and punched Ephemera's cheek, making it turn a brighter shade of red than before.

"I'm tired of hearing all your bullcrap! Get the fuck away from me! I...I don't even want to be a Union leader!" he yelled and summoned his Keyblade, pointing it at Ephemera's neck.

Ephemera's eyes widened and wasn't sure what to say.

"Ven, what's wrong?" he asked, slowly backing away.

He rolled his eyes at Ephemera and cackled, "What do you think bitch? What do you think truly? Come on, I know Lady Ava wanted you to follow your heart, but that's cliche dumb advice."

Ephemera felt as if Ven was insulting Lady Ava and felt his anger fueling.

"Lady Ava sacrificed so much for us to be here! You said so yourself!" Ephemera snapped back and summoned his Keyblade, even though he knew violence wasn't the answer.

"Bring it on, Eph," he smirked, as the two clashed their Keyblades.

 _()()()()()()()()()_

 **Alright, I guess I should explain why this is an 'Alternate Timeline'...  
**

 **So, since the summary says it takes place five years after the Keyblade War, I'm just gonna say, Ven didn't follow the events of the Book of Prophecies properly, leading him to live during this time period and not arriving in the events of Birth By Sleep. It's pretty confusing, I know, but eh...at least I get to write about the X Trio.**


End file.
